


A Missing Gem

by Lunascreamer



Category: Misao - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunascreamer/pseuds/Lunascreamer





	A Missing Gem

It has been four weeks since the disappearence of (y/n). She was last sighted walking home from school. Police say that no suspects have been identified. When her peers were questioned none seem to have noticed anything strange that day. Her teacher had this to say  
"Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, always came to class on time. she kept to her self mostly. If there is anything that the school can do to help find one of our students we are willing to help out."  
If you have any information about (y/n) please call the hotline listed below.  
The sound of the television turning off made you sigh sadly. it has been four weeks since you were kidnapped. You weren't being tortured or chained in a damp basment instead you were locked within a decent looking room. The room had hard wood flooring, a dresser filled with clean clothes in your size. The bed draped with silk sheets (f/c) and with a large quilt. Multiple pillows of different colours lined the top of the bed. The room had a single window that couldn't open up. Bars lined the inside part of the window making it had to escape. Heavy sounds of footsteps made you turn to look towards the door. A moment passed before a gentle knock was introduced to the wooden door.  
"(y/n) are you decent?" a male voice asked softly  
Not saying anything you walked back towards the bed and seated yourself on the end. A pillow pressed agianst your body as the door squeaked opened. The man's eyes scanned you over, his sharp piercing green eyes glistened with a hint of pride.  
"They haven't suspected a single thing (y/n). Looks like you are all mine now, Perhaps I should produce evidents of your death." The man grinned wildly  
"Sir, why are you doing this to me, What have I've done wrong to you?" (y/n) whimpered  
"Oh (y/n) you haven't done anything wrong but you have done everything right."   
Looking up at the man you onced called teacher, hatred clouded your mind. Once you thought he was so nice, caring, and understanding for all his students. Until you discovered his true being. He was an monster, luring those who have been alone or an outcast. Attacking with gentle words and compassion. Until he couldn't control his argue any long and leans in to a tender kiss on the back of the head. His hands would move down to theirs and rub them softly with his thumb. If he gets rejected then death follows right after his sexual attack.   
In most cases his victims would die, but when you fought back he only knocked you out and brought you here. Coming back from your flash back Mr. Sohta has knelt in front of you, His hands resting on top of yours. Pulling your hands away from his you gripped the pillow tighter, causing your knuckles to turn white. A slight chuckled escaped his lips as he ran his hand against your slightly chubby face. His thumb touched the bottom of your lips for a brief second before reaching down to grip your chin.  
"So cute, I just love it when you act so shy. It just drives me crazy." Mr. Sohta purred  
A sudden yelped escaped your lips as Mr. Sohta lunged forward and forced you onto your back. His legs trapped you under him as he straddle your hips. Hands glided against your sides, over and between the curves, till he reached your hands. His grip tightened as you tried to pull away, a low growl emerged from him as he brought your hand towards his face. His lips planted a gentle kiss on the back then once more to the front. Mouth slightly opened he licked his lips before sucking on the index finger. (y/n) started to thrash under him, with your free hand you attempt to shove him off of you. Tears filled your eyes as you yank you hand free from his mouth only for his teeth go scrape against it causing a bit of blood. A loud moan could be heard coming from Mr. Sohta as he licked his mouth and savored the coppery taste. His gaze reached down to yours and fear crept up your spin as lust filled his eyes. With a good shove you threw off his balance and made him tumble towards the ground. Sitting up you kicked him against his head and dashed towards the door. Heart pumping as you opened the door and entered the hallway. You haven't been in the hallway that much only to be directed towards the bathroom. Deciding to go the opposite way of the bathroom, you ran down the wooden hallway and entered the main room. To the left stood the kitchen, ahead was the living room. The front door just inches away from the hallway where you stood. Loud Screams of rage could be heard echoing through the house as Mr. Sohta cursed your name. The door within reach your hands began to sweat. Your finger tips touched the handle and formed into a fist around it. Turning the handle your heart sank, the door was locked. Your body slammed against the door as you felt Mr. Sohta's hot breath tickle your neck.  
"That wasn't very nice (y/n)." Mr. Sohta growled in your ear.  
His teeth sank into your shoulder which caused you to shout out. His hand gripped your ass for a second before sliding down to your sensitive area.   
"No please don't!" You pleaded  
"I was going to go gentle for you but now you forced me to teach you a lesson" Mr. Sohta growled  
Mr. Sohta roughly grabbed the edge of your pants and pulled them off, His hands roughly squeezed your breasts which made you whimper. His heavy pants grew loudly as you could hear the jingling of his belt being removed. With a quick decision you flung your head back and collided against his chest. Doing so only made things worse. His belt wrapped around your neck like a leash, pulling it tighter to prevent you from fighting.   
"Don't make me hurt you!" He warned  
Tugging the leash he forced you to follow him into your room. With a sharp tug he shoved you face first onto the bed. With a slight movement he was behind you, his hands tugging your under garments. You could feel a slight breeze slip passed your womanhood. The breeze was soon changed to a sudden heat from a large object.   
"Please don't, I'll won't do it again I swear. Please I'm not ready, Please Don't." You cried out in despair  
You screamed as pain covered your body, as Mr. Sohta pressed his dick into your ass. His hips slammed against your ass as he bent over to bite you on your shoulder blade. His panting became louder he shoved your head down onto the bed to force himself deeper within you. His free hand reached under and pinched your nipple hard enough to make it raw. With a few more thrusts from his hips Mr. Sohta roared out as he filled you with his cum. When he pulled out you felt something hot oozing out and dripping down your cheek. The bed lifted as Mr. Sohta stood up and left the room. Curling up into the fetal position you cried yourself to sleep that night.   
Standing outside of the door, Mr. Sohta glanced down to the floor and slid down the door. His hands shake as realization took in. His heart broke as he listened to your cries. As a new day approached you remained in bed, sheets stained with semen and blood. Only soft whimpers escaped your dried lips. A knock on the door made you jump, slowly sliding off the bed you hurled towards the farthest corner from the door.  
"(y/n), are you awake" Mr.Sohta's voice whispered softly  
Without a reply the door opened, Your body began to shake as Mr. Sohta stepped into the room. His eyes stared into yours before you glanced away to the floor.   
"(y/n), do you want a shower or anything?" Mr. Sohta asked  
Only silence and soft whimpers replied to him. Hearing his footsteps approach you, you cried out in fear as you noticed his hand was reached out towards you. From the scream you watched as his hand pulled away, and his body dropping to his knees.  
"(y/n), I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you I swear it. It's just..." He paused "I was so mad, I couldn't control my emotions"  
His hand reached out towards you and quickly pulled you towards his embrace. You stirred in his arms as you sobbed violently.   
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"  
Mr. Sohta placed a tender kiss upon your head, his eyes closed as he rocked you. After a few moments of rocking to and fro he stopped and moved to his feet, dragging you up along side him. His arm wrapped around your to your hips as he helped walk you to the bathroom. You sat on the toilet lid and stared at the wall as Mr. Sohta started the bath water. His movements slowed and his hands moved gentely to your shirt. With a quick tug your shirt was removed leaving you even more exposed. Wanting to speak out but no words formed only whimpers emerged. You felt your body being guided towards the bath tub, your leg lifting into the warm water and the other following suit. Soon your lower body was engulfed in the water, your ass hurt as it touched the bottom of the tub. A small sponge tickled against your body, slowly rubbing away the evidence of abuse. Head slowly started to spin and your vision blurred as Mr. Sohta continued to wash you. The sponge lathered with cherry smelling soap coaxed your body with suds, masking the smell of sex. After twenty minutes of gentle washing and rinsing you were pulled up onto your feet and wrapped in a large towel.


End file.
